Girl of the Year
by Magical Nina
Summary: Ji Hoo finally found his star... Ji Hoo's Point of View...Songfic I'm not good at summaries


_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal  
She gets excited when slipknot plays on  
Leno she's a heck of a girl with no cares in  
The world and she likes it that way_

"Good Morning"

Greetings from everyone in the class would be heard as a girl would enter. She would only smile and greet them with the same cheery voice.

She would walk to her desk which was located on my right with the same smile plastered on her lips. I sighed inwardly and focused my attention on the chalk board waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hey! Ren! I've heard that there's another concert of your fav. Band on Saturday, I've got tickets wanna come?" One of the girls from my class asked her.

I glance at their direction to see her expression.

She blinking a few times, probably, absorbing the information.

"Are you kiddin'? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said while standing up.

She hugged the girl while jumping up in down "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The girl only giggled as all eyes were on them. I smirk and went back to my business.

"Good morning class, please take your sits." The teacher said as he entered the room.

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in  
'Em and she swears that her friend goes  
Out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a  
Kind I can't get off my mind and I like it that way_

I yawned as the teacher continued he's lecture. I wouldn't be here if only Jun Pyo hadn't accepted Jan Di's challenge. 'Why did I got myself involve with this?' I ask myself.

I glance once again at the girl beside me. I saw her smiling as she listened to the teacher, she's probably the only person enjoying this lecture. My eyes traveled downward, I blink a few times as I notice her socks. 'Like I thought weird…' A smirk crept on my lips as I listened to the teachers lecture once again.

_And if you listen closely you will hear then say_

Stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
There's no use in trying to get her off my  
Mind she stole my heart and she's tearing  
It apart it's never gonna be the same

"Yo! What's up guys?" Woo Bin greeted as he sat with us in the cafeteria.

"Hey…" Yi Jeong greeted him back.

"So? How's your class?"

"Not bad aside from the girls giving me the looks as if they would rape me anytime"

Woo Bin only laugh.

"Remind me again why am I in this?" I ask in a monotone voice.

Both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong look at each other then smiles sheepishly back at me.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Jun Pyo's voice interrupted our conversation.

I didn't answer his question and just ate.

"Hey! Guys!" I heard a familiar voice coming from behind. We all glance at the direction and saw the same girl from my class.

She sat beside a boy who looks the same age as her. I saw her whispering something on the boy's ear. She giggled as he smirked at her.

I went back to my food.

"Ji Hoo? I thought at you and that girl, are going out." I didn't answer him.

_She's a love potion that plays with your  
Emotions a big swimmer that won't go  
Near the ocean and if everything's fine  
She'll get to work on time and they like her that way  
_

Class was over, I was about to go get my motorcycle when…

"Hey! Ji Hoo! Wait up!" I turned around as I saw the girl once again.

I stopped to wait for her to catch up. She smiled at me making me smile at her in return.

"Going home this early?"

I nodded in response.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"You talk a lot don't you?"

I saw her pout which made me smirk inwardly.

"Mean!" She said while making a face.

I chuckled at her childish act, when I stopped I saw her smiling sweetly at me. I never saw her smile that way to anyone before, that smile full of gentleness and care, it suits her.

"You should laugh more you know…"

I didn't answer and just continued walking.

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in  
'Em and she swears that her friend goes  
Out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a  
Kind I can't get off my mind and I like it that way_

"Can't you change your socks? It doesn't suit your uniform."

"Coming from the guy who just wore his uniform…"

I couldn't argue with that.

"Why aren't you with your friend?" I asked.

She sighed heavily.

"She's dating with her oh-so-famous boyfriend" she said while rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. She always has the same effect on me.

_And if you listen closely you will hear then say_

Stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
There's no use in trying to get her off my  
Mind she stole my heart and she's tearing  
It apart it's never gonna be the same

"Hey…um…Serenity?"

She looked at my direction and smiled "Yeah?"

"I was wondering…are you busy this Sunday?"

She thought for a while and shook her head. "No, why?"

"Let's go out and watch a movie or something."

I saw her smile. "Sure but only…"

I look at her. "What?"

"If you call me Ren, like the others, I mean we've been hanging out for a couple of days and you keep on calling me either Saito or Serenity…I'm not used to it if you must know."

I gave laugh and ruffled her hair.

"HEY! Stop that, I just finish brushing that!"

I laughed once again. "Whatever you say, Ren."

She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair once again to bring it back to it's perfect straight appearance.

"Oh, well I need to go Kanata's waiting"

I look at parking lot and saw the boy from the cafeteria, his back facing the wall while his hands are inside his pocket.

"I'll see you on Sunday, just call me and tell me what time, okay? Bye" She said while running off.

I sighed once again as I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet before taking off.

_And now I'm taping myself together  
I'm taping myself together again now  
I'm taping myself together  
I'm taping myself together again_

'I don't like her.' I thought while turning the motorcycle to the left.

'Yeah, maybe I like her but only as friend.'

'Urgh!' I clench on the handle tight.

'Why of all people it had to be her?!'

I turned once again and tried to focus on the road.

_And I won't let this happen again ey-eh,  
Hey-eh, ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh, eh-eh, hey-eh  
Ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh_

I stopped on the beach and park my motorcycle before taking off my helmet. I took off my shoes as well as I walk to the white sand that seems to turn gold because of the setting sun.

I sighed heavily before sitting down to admire the view.

[Flash Back]

"Don't you think it's amazing" I heard a girl's voice which made me turn to her direction.

And I saw a girl with long black hair reaching her mid-back, her sapphire orbs admiring the sun. She had the same uniform as the girls in Shinhwa high. She looked down at me and smiled.

I turn back my attention on the view as I felt her presence beside me.

Silence enveloped us, only the crashing of the waves and the breeze were heard.

"What is?" I ask finally braking the silence between us.

I look at waiting for her answer only to see her head tilting at one side eyes filled with confusion.

"What is amazing?" I ask once again turning my head back to the view.

_Hey, hey, together again and, again and  
Again and together, again and, again and  
Again and again_

"Oh… This is…" She said catching my attention.

In her held she held grains of sand for me to see.

"When the sun is up it's white, when it's setting it turns gold and when it's dark…"

And as if in cue the sun was gone only to be replaced by darkness.

"It turns dark as well…" She said with a smile. "Don't you think it's amazing?"

"Not really."

She smiled. "Oh well…it's not like all the people here would agree on me…" She said while laying down on the sand. I lay on the sand as well admiring the stars.

"Darkness…"

I look at her as she look at the stars.

"And light…makes balance…"

"What are you saying?"

She look at me and gave me a smile once again before looking back up. I went back to focusing my attention on the stars.

"With out darkness you wouldn't seek light."

I didn't answer.

"Just like the night, darkness envelopes all but the moon gives off light and when the moon disappears there are always stars to guide your way out."

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
There's no use in trying to get her off my mind_

"Darkness has a role, when you're covered in darkness you will try to find a way into the light and that makes changes, you become strong until finally you find what you're looking for. Just like the night…"

I nod slightly indicating that I understood.

She then sat up and looked at me. I look back at her as she smiled.

"So during your darkest night look for your star and follow its light."

[End of Flashback]

_She stole my heart and she's tearing it  
Apart she stole my heart and she's tearing  
It apart she stole my heart_

I smirk at the memories.

'That ways the first time I meet her and after that I couldn't forget her since.

I tried to find what class she's in but it seems that fate was not on my side. Until, Jan Di and Jun Pyo made that bet. Fortunately, I was assigned on her class.

She was the first one who had the courage to approach me, all students in that class were afraid to talk to me afraid to take risk that if they say something wrong that would be the last of their lives.

Just like I've thought when I first meet her. Naïve, cheerful and friendly, so pure and innocent, she makes everyone smile by just smiling at them.

We started to hang out when we have time, she became one of the person who were so dear to me. I thought I knew all about her, she's so predictable at times but I made it a point that I would understand everything about her.

I thought I know everything about her from just the passing weeks, but I was corrected.

I never knew that…

_And she's tearing it apart she stole my heart  
And she's tearing it apart now  
It's never gonna be the same_

Her heart belongs to another.

I tried, at least I did… to forget about my feeling towards her, but try as I might I couldn't.

"_So during your darkest night look for your star and follow its light."_

Her voice rang to my head as I look at the now dark sky.

"I think I found my star." I said to myself.

'But…You never did told me…what would have happen if my star, my only star…falls in another direction.' I thought as a tear fell from my eyes.


End file.
